Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Unleashed
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Unleashed (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ 究極のクロスオーバーフィナーレX, Dai rantō sumasshu burazāzu kyūkyoku no kurosuōbāfināre X, Great Fray Smash Brothers: Ultimate Crossover Finale X) is an action crossover fighting video game that will be considered the final game in the whole entire series, tying up to Super Smash Bros finale (unless there may be likely to have spin-offs). Like past installments, the same fighting arrangements go as such, but this his to be the game with the largest stuff we all wanted. (like characters, bosses, enemies, items, venues, color changes, martial arts, Kirby hats, game modes, shopping items, Buzz Lightyears' codec messages, Solid Snake's codec messages, editions, and more). Plot Years before the start of this game, the anarchists attempted to start a revolution against the United Nations. On September 15, 3100 ABB, the United Nations won, an unknown group of anarchists was destroyed, the Earthian Union, a seemingly perfect Roman Empire-esque interuniversal empire, without war, pain, suffering, diifferences or choice, was born and, as a source of entertainment, a new sport, which is all about a combination of sports entertainment, professional wrestling, MMA, and gladiatorship, with the styles and touches of professional boxing and MMA, called "smashing" was invented by a retired Filipino boxer named Manny Pacquiao. The first fight was Manny Pacquiao vs. Juan Manuel Marquez, in MGM Grand Garden Arena, in October 15, 3100 ABB, to commemorate the monthiversary of the United Nations' victory over anarchism and in order to serve as a warning reminder that the rebellion would not happen again. A year later, there was an annual special edition show, called the Annual Quell. It was created by promoter Vince McMahon. It was held in October 15, 3101 ABB. Tokyo, a bustling metropolis in Japan, has become even more Capitol-styled as it was also known as the Capitol shortly after the Earthian Union is born. The game begins with the French narrator from SpongeBob SquarePants (voiced by Tom Kenny) narrating the Treaty of Peace. He said: "From the Treaty of Peace: In penance for their uprising, the selected countries shall offer up a person or team from each tournament category at a public "reaping". These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of any host city. And then transferred into a public arena, where they will fight, but not to the death, until a lone victor from each category remains. Henceforth and forevermore this sport shall be known as 'smashing.'" And then he tells the audience about smashing via the Treaty of Treason, and then the history of smashing, and finally the Earthian Union. After this, Stephen Fry will replace the French narrator, but first, the scene shows the interview of each staff member of World Smashing Organization with the pre-PPV event interviewer, Caesar Flickerman, like the main ringmaster, Michael Buffer, one of the Oblivion in a Cell co-announcers, Bruce Buffer, the referee, Mills Lane, the preliminaries referee, John McCarthy, the President of World Smashing Organization, Vince McMahon, the founder of World Smashing Organization, Master Hand, the President of the Earthian Union, Coriolanus Snow, the Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane, the matchmaker of World Smashing Organization, Bob Arum, the drafter, Effie Trinket, the arena announcer, Claudius Templesmith, the halftime interviewer, Erin Andrews, the ringside interviewers, Johnny Gomez and Nick Diamond, the post-PPV event interviewer, Gene Okurlund, the analysts, Wiz and Boomstick, the biomedical scientist and high speed camera operator, Geoff Desmoulin, the medical consultant, Dr. Armand Dorian, the simulations programmer, Max Geiger, and other ringmasters. Years passed as Manny Pacquiao was in training with Hulk Hogan for the upcoming fight between him and WWE Superstar John Cena. When Tabuu was defeated, the Subspace Rebellion is gone for good, and its surviving members were back to its captive ways, thus the video game ends, but the story of smashing continues. Characters Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Unleashed characters (STILL under extremely major construction). Bosses Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Unleashed bosses *Manny Pacquiao (if you select Juan Manuel Marquez) (The Origin) *Juan Manuel Marquez (if you select Manny Pacquiao) (The Origin) *Hulk Hogan (Training With Hogan) *Caesar Flickerman (The Girl on Fire) *Noore Najjar (Rumble in Kyrat) *Rocky (if you select Brutus) (The Big Fight) *Brutus (if you select Rocky) (The Big Fight) *Wiz & Boomstick (The Big Fight) *Michael Buffer (The Big Fight) *Mills Lane (The Big Fight) *Caesar Flickerman (The Big Fight) *Vince McMahon (The Big Fight) *WWE Announcer Guy (The Big Fight) *Daimyo (The Big Fight) *Mr Cameraman (The Big Fight) *Audience Members (The Big Fight) *All Smashing Characters (The Big Fight) *Las Vegas Police Department (MGM Grand RIP) *Carolyn Goodman (MGM Grand RIP) *Bob Arum (MGM Grand RIP) *Toph Beifong (Earth Rumble) *Xin Fu (Earth Rumble) *Ancient Minister (Rumble in the Jungle) *Bowser (The Wrath of Bowser) *Master Hand (Turning the Tides) *Crazy Hand (Turning the Tides) *Master Core (Turning the Tides) *Tabuu (final boss) (The End) Story Mode *Smash Bros. Ultimate Unleashed's Story Mode Enemies Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Unleashed enemies. Items Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Unleashed items. Stages Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Unleashed stages. Color Changes Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Unleashed color changes. Kirby Hats Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Unleashed Kirby hats. Game Modes Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Unleashed game modes. Shopping Items Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Unleashed shopping items. Buzz Lightyear's Codec Messages Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Unleashed Buzz Lightyear's codec messages. Solid Snake's Codec Messages Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Unleashed Solid Snake's codec messages. Editions Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Unleashed editions. Languages Click here for a List of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Unleashed languages. Released Dates #Alabama, USA: December 30, 2499 Category:Video games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Super Smash Bros Video Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Video Games